ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kontorōrusaru
'Kontorōrusaru, '{Kon-tor-oo-rus-aru}(コントロールサル, lit. "Controlled Ape") is the condensed form of the Oozaru that Primal Saiyans can transform into when gaining total control of themselves after transforming into the Oozaru. This battle form increases there strength another tenfold once gained and is the continuation of the Oozaru branch of transformations. Conditions for Transformation The only way a Saiyan can attain Kontorōrusaru if they become a Great Ape (or Lentil's variant) and regain conscious control over the form. Even after this form is attained, it cannot be accessed at will and initial exposure to Blutz Waves every time the user wishes to utilize the transformation. This form grants the Primal Saiyan with primal power, though they retain a general humanoid appearance. This form gives the user the super strength and speed of a Great Ape, but with a calm, collected mind. For many, this form can make them very cold and aggressive. A user of this form loses some of their rationality but lives to fight. This form can't be utilized by younger Saiyans due to the fact that this required great will power to gain. Kontorōrusukūru The Kontorōrusukūru is an academy for the Primal Saiyan, here they're taught to control their Ki as well as there minds. Their courses consist of Ki Control, Physical Training, Mental Training, Technique Creation/Conceptualization, etc. Once completing all of their required courses the young Saiyan is given the opportunity to enter the Tsuki no kyū. Here they are given the Ozāru Shiken(Oozaru Exams) where they will be given there first look at a full moon and experience the Oozaru form for the first time. If an individual can gain control of themselves within an hour they will be granted a passing score and will graduate from the academy, but if they cannot they will be held back forced to wait another year to take the exam. Once a warrior graduates they will be immediately enrolled in the army in order to continue their war against the Original Shadow Dragons alongside their comrades in arms, the Superior Saiyans. Appearance In this form, the Saiyan's hair color remains the same, the same goes for the tails and the body which is covered in black fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around their eyes and over the eyelids that come in variations of black, such as obsidian. The hair is lengthened while becoming wilder, reaching down to the middle of their back, while two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck. It also makes the individual considerably larger in height yet gaining an appearance akin to a teenager. The aura in this form becomes darker in the outer layers while retaining the users normal Ki color within as its dominant color. Usage and Power The Kontorōrusaru form transforms Blutz waves into usable Ki, giving the impression that the user's ki increased a hundredfold. This transformation is normally utilized against the Original Shadow Dragons or in competitions against their superior counterparts during festivals. While this form doesn't drain any stamina if the user uses too much energy they can drop out of the form. This form also grants the user the ability to absorb Ki and convert it into their own for usage. Techniques and Special Abilities Besides enhancing each of their techniques by a hundred-fold they're also given the ability to use Konzetsu, which it a highly condensed blast emerging from their mouths. Additionally, they can also breathe fire but mainly use this ability as a distraction and hardly ever used as an offensive tactic. Variations and Enhancement Teki no Enerugī This version of Kontorōrusaru, which takes them beyond their normal capabilities is achieved by absorbing their allies Ki. By doing so their Ki increases in power equal to the Ki they absorbed. Once they enter this version they will gain an all black aura until the Ki they absorbed dissipated. Sabukontorōrusaru Sabukontorōrusaru or sometimes referred to as the '''Wrath State '''is the result of using only partial amounts of their primal Ki. Many Primal Saiyans can be seen in this state as evident by their eyes possessing pupils and varying eye color. Legendary Kontorōrusaru The Legendary variant of Kontorōrusaru. Category:Primal Saiyan Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku Category:Primal Saiyan Transformation